Dressed Down
by daysupondays
Summary: Oneshot. Blaine and Kurt are invited to the New Directions pool party and Kurt is reluctant.


**A/N: Writing oneshots instead of updating my WIP for always. I'm so sorry if you have it on alert. I will update soon, I promise. I'm not sure when, but I promise in the next week. Mahum and Willa, if I don't, it's your job to make me. Anyway. This was vaguely inspired by the pool party that the Glee cast had the other night. I thought Darren was there to start with until I found out he was in DC. But anyway. I hope you like this little tidbit. It's sort of become canon that Kurt has these sorts of insecurities, though I'm not sure why. We all know he's beautiful. I just have a thing for Hurt/Comfort. Also fluff. Anyway, MY AUTHOR'S NOTES ARE ALWAYS SO FREAKING LONG. I'm sorry. Enjoy, and please review.**

Dressed Down

"No way, Blaine."

"Awh, come on, Kurt. It's not like we've not all seen you shirtless before."

"Actually, it's only you who has. And I don't intend to change that."

Blaine sighed.

"Come on, Kurt. What's the big deal? It's a pool party. All of the guys are gonna be shirtless."

Kurt shifted uncomfortably, hugging himself and slowly rubbing his upper arms.

"I just...don't feel comfortable with it, Blaine. Can we just drop it? It's not like we won't go to the party. I just won't get in the pool."

"That completely defeats the object of a _pool party. _You won't have any fun just sitting at the side. Please, Kurt?"

Kurt flopped onto the sofa. Landing with a _whooosh_ on the cushions, he leant up against the arm and huffed with exasperation.

"I don't see why this bothers you so much. I just don't feel happy with it. Okay?"

Blaine frowned.

"Kurt, what's the matter? Seriously. Why is this such a big deal to you?" he asked, voice softening.

Kurt couldn't bring himself to meet Blaine's eyes, so wide and warm and brimming with confusion. He hugged his knees to his chest and fixated his stare upon what was apparently a highly interesting Yucca plant across the room. He remained silent even when Blaine lowered himself to the floor next to the sofa. He sat turned inwards, jean clad legs spread-eagled across the living room floor, arm propped up on the sofa next to Kurt, his temple leaning against his palm. He gazed up at his boyfriend with his heart open, just waiting. It took a while for Kurt to eventually speak.

"I don't look the way you do." he finally whispered, his voice practically inaudible. He swallowed hard and stared at his feet, refusing to lock his icy frown to the warm orbs of honey that he loved so much. He didn't know what he'd see there; he didn't want to know what he would find.

"Oh, Kurt." he heard Blaine murmur. He didn't look up. He felt a warm weight drop alongside him on the sofa, and before he knew it Blaine was pulling him close.

"I don't want your pity." Kurt mumbled into Blaine's chest. Blaine almost wanted to laugh, but held it back. He kissed the soft mop of hair and rubbed slow circles into Kurt's back, holding him tightly.

"Come on, beautiful. What on earth do you mean?"

"Don't call me that." came Kurt's muffled voice.

"I thought you liked it when I call you that."

"We both know it isn't true."

Silence.

_Wait. What? _Blaine grabbed Kurt's shoulders and pushed him back away from his chest. He took his face in his hands, locking their gazes in place, forcing Kurt to look him in the eye.

"What?"

Kurt glanced down, still insisting on looking anywhere but directly into his boyfriend's eyes.

"You know what I'm saying, Blaine. I'm different to all the guys who'll be there. It's okay for them to take their top off, because seriously, have you _seen _Sam's abs? Puck, Mike…all of them. Including you. I don't have a six-pack, or huge biceps. I'm pasty and skinny and weedy. I don't look like the rest of you. I hate my body."

Blaine was dumbfounded.

"What are you talking about, Kurt? You're the most confident person I know. You've always been comfortable in your own skin. How come you're suddenly so…I don't know, insecure?"

Kurt shrugged, playing with his own fingers.

"I'm always covered up, Blaine. I'm always hiding under various layers of clothing. I like how I look when I'm dressed up, but I just don't like getting my body out."

"But you've never had any problem when it's the two of us."

Kurt laughed humourlessly.

"I'm fine with it _now. _I love it now. You know I do. But you don't know how scared I was the first time you asked if you could take my shirt off."

"Why didn't you say something?" frowned Blaine. He hated this feeling; he had always tried so hard to never push it, always respect Kurt's boundaries, only go as far as they were both comfortable with.

"Because I wanted to. I wanted to so much, Blaine…I wanted to feel you up against me, feel your heartbeat next to mine - but I was so scared that you'd see me and be disgusted, or not want me anymore when you saw my body. I thought you wouldn't find me attractive anymore."

Blaine sat in silence for a few moments. He couldn't believe that Kurt had ever felt this way. He couldn't believe that Kurt had ever felt insecure - that he was _still _insecure. He hated that Kurt had never confessed this to him before. He hated that Kurt was so _blind. _More than anything, he hated that Kurt had ever thought that Blaine would lose interest in him for this.

Blaine didn't know what to say, so he did what he always did when words failed him. He leaned forward, and he kissed him. He tried to put a lot of unspoken emotions into the kiss - assurance, gratitude, concern, care and, as always, love. It was a warm, deep, solid kiss. Kurt responded with perhaps less enthusiasm than usual to start with, but gradually allowed himself to become lost in Blaine.

When they broke apart, Blaine eased Kurt back so he was lying on the sofa. He kissed him again as he reached down and grasped the hem of Kurt's shirt. He glanced into Kurt's eyes - as if to ask for permission. When Kurt nodded slightly, he carefully pulled the cotton up and over his boyfriend's head. He then folded it delicately and draped it across the back of the sofa. Kurt smiled. Blaine then sat back, straddling Kurt. He did not remove his own t-shirt. He simply looked at his boyfriend, dragging his stare slowly across Kurt's body, caressing the planes of his torso with his eyes. He leant forward to kiss Kurt one more time, then leant back again. He traced his fingers slowly along the rut of his collarbone, the dip at the base of his neck, the swell of his shoulder. He took both hands and ran them along the sides of Kurt's body - along his chest, waist, down to his hips. Kurt arched his back very slightly and shivered, tangling his hands into Blaine's dark curls. Blaine then brought his hands around to Kurt's stomach, fanning his fingers across the canvas of skin, dipping his thumb into the belly-button as his hands began the journey to return north. He allowed his fingers to trail along the contours of Kurt's chest, letting the rough pad of his thumbs brush across his nipples. Straightening himself out, he blew a light rush of air onto his left nipple, embracing the shiver it elicited from his boyfriend. He lowered his hands again, languidly dragging them across Kurt's ribcage, rubbing circles with his thumbs.

"Blaine," Kurt murmured, his breathing perhaps more laboured than it had been a few minutes ago.

"Hush, my love," said Blaine, placing a finger against Kurt's lips. "I'm worshipping you."

Kurt leant back and closed his eyes. Blaine took the opportunity to lever himself up so his face was level with Kurt's. He placed a soft kiss to each eyelid. The familiar caress of Kurt's hands suddenly appeared on the nape of his neck, curling into his hair. He kissed a slow circle around Kurt's face, at the corners of his mouth, his cheeks, his nose, and finally a chaste brush on the lips. When Kurt tried to deepen the kiss, he pulled away. Kurt made a faint mumble of distaste that quickly disappeared when Blaine's lips fixed themselves onto his neck. He lay a trail of kisses leading down his neck, collarbone, shoulders, chest, stomach, waist. He placed more along the delicate v-lines at his waistband. He pressed one to the crease where his arm met his shoulder. He lingered the graze of his lips on the plane underneath Kurt's chin. Though tempted to flick his tongue into Kurt's belly-button, he kept it firmly in his mouth. He moved back to Kurt's face and pressed a final kiss to his lips, so soft it was barely a touch. He took Kurt's face in his hands and looked right into Kurt's clear blue eyes. He tried to bore deep into him with his gaze, burrow a tunnel right into Kurt's soul, where he could immerse himself in all of Kurt's insecurities and troubles and shine a light upon them.

"Kurt," he whispered. "Ever since I first met you - ever since that day, since that staircase, since that damn Katy Perry song - you have remained, single-handedly, the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on."

Kurt smiled.

"So you are coming to this pool party, beautiful. And you are going to get into your swimming trunks, and you're going to dive bomb into the pool so Finn gets soaking wet, and you're going to help me sneak up behind Santana and push her in because we know she'll refuse to get in of her own accord, and I am going to find you and we're gonna make out in the deep end and I'm going to hold you close because I love you, and because we can. And everybody will see you, and see just how beautiful you are, and know that you are _mine, _and even Puck will be jealous of me."

Kurt laughed, and pressed a soft kiss to Blaine's lips, now full and red.

"Okay." he whispered.

"Okay?" Blaine smiled at him radiantly.

"Okay."

And with that, their lips met mutually for one more kiss.


End file.
